The Wrong Key
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Zuko observes as his uncle and his crew enjoy Music Night. He stands away from the group until he can bear it no longer and reluctantly joins them, easily picking out the flaws in their music-playing. Written for Jeeko Week.


**A/N:** Written for beckyh2112 Jeeko's week. The second prompt for Wednesday. Written on a mere whim. Set during season one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings:** The pairing, as suggested by "Jeeko Week" is Zuko/Jee. Though, not really any romantic elements.

* * *

**The Wrong Key  
**_By: Nuit Songeur_

* * *

Zuko listened to the sound of plucking and strumming and humming emanating from Uncle Iroh and some of the crew members as they prepared for Music Night. Zuko only sniffed and moved on his way to the farthest corner of the deck from them. The light of their fire glowed warmly, illuminating their faces with a dim orange light that was bright against the black, star-lit sky.

For reasons he could not explain, Zuko found himself to always detest Music Night. The annoying, out-of-tune instruments bought second hand at merchant docks and the equally off-key singing of the men never failed to irritate him. Especially the voice of the Lieutenant Jee. Sure, he would start off the night by singing slowly and quietly, his demure manner not requiring beyond than that of a mezzo piano volume. Then, as the night slowly progressed toward the later hours of the evening, his singing would steadily grow in dynamic as it merrily joined the chorus of badly-pitched voices.

Despite the fact that Zuko abhorred the certain night, he would always linger beyond the outskirts of the party, looking out across the sea's horizon as the stars shifted in the sky. Always, he would listen intently to each note both played and sung. And, with each note, he would always pick out the flaws. The messed up rhythms, the messed up pitches. And, always, he would be belittle them in his mind to the point that, with each passing imperfection, more defects would become blaringly obvious. It was at this point in the night that the prince would scowl to himself, a frown deepening in his brow.

He could feel the occasionally glances from his uncle, hear him tell the men, "Any minute now," in between songs. Zuko pointedly ignored him, even though he knew full well that he would always succumb.

It was always around midnight when the bitter chill of the night's sea breezes had bitten their way through his thin cloak, stinging his skin and making his bones shiver, always at this point that their fire would use its invitingly magnetic forces and draw Zuko closer to the group until, finally, he was seated beside his uncle and his lieutenant, arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Welcome," Jee would say, casually strumming the instrument in his hands.

"Thanks," was all Zuko would say, without sparing him a glance. He felt Jee chuckle from beside him quietly, his fingers continuing to strum a quiet melody that was so ingrained to his memory, Zuko would occasionally see at random hours Jee's fingers twitch in sync with the harmony he was so attuned with.

The song was a plain one, rough and callous even though it was meant to be played as a soft and gentle composition. Jee played it in the wrong key and Zuko knew this because he had often heard the song played before, many times in the palace. It was a Fire Nation favorite and Jee got it all wrong.

At the close of the gathering, when all the men were yawning subsequently one after the other, Uncle Iroh would hold a hand up, signaling it was time to hit the sack.

"All right, we've had enough for tonight. What do you think, Prince Zuko?" he asked. Zuko would stand and turn his back to the group.

"I think I still expect all of you to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for the day's duties," he would say before stalking off to his own bed chamber, still seething that Jee never seemed to get that particular song right.

* * *

Well, there you are! Please review and tell me what you think.

_-**NuitSongeur**_


End file.
